雨の記憶
by Niki Blueros
Summary: Hujan menjadi awal kedekatan mereka. Awalnya Giotto hanyalah sosok yang dikaguminya. Namun perlahan... Rasa kagum itu berubah. Tsuna hanya memendam perasaannya hingga Giotto pergi. Apakah Tsuna menyesali keputusannya? Atau Tsuna akan mengejarnya? [G27]


_Hujan menjadi awal kedekatan mereka. Awalnya Giotto hanyalah sosok yang dikaguminya. Namun perlahan... Rasa kagum itu berubah. Tsuna hanya memendam perasaannya hingga Giotto pergi. Apakah Tsuna menyesali keputusannya? Atau Tsuna akan mengejarnya?_

 **•⭐⭐⭐•**

* * *

 **雨の記憶**

 **-Ame no Kioku-**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **G27**

 **Cast: Giotto; Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

 **Yaoi**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

Suara rintik hujan mulai terdengar. Menandakan musim hujan telah tiba di Namimori. Payung menjadi salah satu penolong untuk berlindung dari derasnya hujan. Pekerja dan pelajar menggunakannya. Tak lupa para ibu rumah tangga pun menggunakannya untuk pergi ke pasar. Biarpun hujan, aktifitas tetap berjalan normal. Hanya saja angin dingin menjadi sahabat dari sang hujan.

Musim hujan cukup merepotkan para ibu rumah tangga. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka selalu mengeluhkan cucian mereka yang tak kering. Juga mereka mengeluhkan pakaian suami dan anak mereka yang selalu kembali dalam keadaan basah. Yah, cucian akan selalu menumpuk. Namun tidak bagi mereka para pelajar. Mereka memanfaatkan musim hujan agar bisa dekat dengan orang yang mereka sukai. Berbagi payung salah satunya.

Hal itulah yang dilakukan oleh Sawada Tsunayoshi. Seorang siswa yang masih duduk di kelas dua bangku SMA. Tsuna berbagi payung dengan kakak kelasnya, Giotto. Orang yang disukainya diam-diam. Rumah mereka juga bersebelahan. Ia tahu Giotto tipe orang yang tak mau repot. Karena itulah ia berinisiatif untuk berbagi payung dengan Giotto.

"Senpai, hari ini membawa bekal?" tanya Tsuna yang tengah menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya agar mendapatkan kehangatan.

"Aku membawa bekal," mengangguk pelan. "Kebetulan aku bangun lebih cepat," tersenyum tipis.

"Begitu ternyata," tertawa kecil. Tsuna melirik Giotto dengan ekor matanya. Wajahnya sangat memesona. Membuat Tsuna merona samar. Ditambah tatapan lurus itu...

"Ada apa?" Giotto menoleh dengan satu tangan yang terus memegangi gagang payung.

"Bu, bukan apa-apa," menggeleng cepat. "Hari ini dingin sekali, ya?" Tsuna berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Giotto menatap heran dan kemudian tertawa kecil. "Memang dingin." Dia satu-satunya adik kelas Giotto yang paling dekat dengannya. Mereka terlihat seperti dua bersaudara. Sangat akrab hingga membuat beberapa orang iri padanya.

Tawa itu... Tsuna merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendengar tawa dari Giotto. Bagi orang lain itu hal sepele, namun tidak bagi Tsuna. Segala yang ada pada diri Giotto sangatlah dikaguminya. Sekecil apa pun itu.

Langkah mereka beriringan. Di bawah satu payung itu keduanya melangkah di jalan yang sama. Pembicaraan mereka tak begitu banyak. Tapi cukup untuk mengisi waktu perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Senpai, besok mau kubuatkan bekal?"

"Apa tak merepotkanmu?" Sebenarnya Giotto senang dengan tawaran Tsuna.

Tsuna menggeleng pelan. "Aku memang ingin membuatkannya," senyum.

"Baiklah. Aku mau." Perhatian yang sangat manis dari adik kelasnya.

Senyuman Tsuna semakin terkembang. Giotto mau bekal buatannya! Itu artinya besok ia harus bangun lebih pagi dan membuat bekal yang enak untuk Giotto. Hujan adalah kesempatan besar bagi Tsuna untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Giotto.

"Sampai." Tak terasa keduanya telah menginjak area sekolah. Setelah sampai di loker, Giotto menutup payungnya. "Kutunggu jam biasa." Ia mengganti sepatu dan bergegas menuju kelasnya.

Tsuna hanya mengangguk. Sekarang payung itu dipegang sepenuhnya oleh Giotto. Setiap hal kecil dari Giotto selalu diperhatikannya. Sampai punggung itu menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Baru setelah itu Tsuna mengganti sepatu dan pergi ke kelas. Sepanjang koridor, Tsuna terus mengukir senyuman. Selama musim hujan mereka akan terus bersama. Sama seperti tahun sebelumnya.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Sepasang mata cokelat Tsuna tak henti-hentinya memerhatikan Giotto dari kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua. Sejauh apa pun jaraknya, Tsuna tahu jika orang itu adalah Giotto. Matanya tetap bisa melihat ketampanan itu.

Tsuna tersenyum kecil. Menunggu jam pulang adalah waktu yang paling dinantinya. Bahkan, saat Tsuna sedang mendapat tugas tambahan pun, Giotto selalu menunggunya. Baik bukan kakak kelasnya itu?

Terkadang Tsuna selalu berpikir tentang perasaan Giotto terhadapnya. Apakah dia juga memendam rasa yang sama untuknya? Karena Giotto baik terhadap siapa pun, membuat Tsuna tak bisa menebaknya.

Banyak gosip tentang Giotto. Dari mulai siapa orang disukainya sampai kekasih Giotto yang benar-benar ada. Memikirkan semua itu membuat Tsuna sedikit berkecil hati. Namun tak sebanding dengan kebahagiaan kecil yang selalu ia rasakan saat bersama Giotto. Mau semua itu benar ataupun hanya gosip belaka, tak masalah. Asalkan Tsuna masih tetap bisa bersamanya meski hanya sebatas kakak dan adik kelas.

"Senpai." Tsuna lega karena ia tak mendapat tugas tambahan. "Gomen menunggu lama." Tsuna cepat-cepat mengganti sepatunya. Di luar masih saja hujan.

"Ah, aku juga baru keluar." Giotto mengambil payung Tsuna dan membukanya. Hujan semakin deras saja. Apa ia harus membuat boneka Teru-teru yang seukuran manusia untuk menghentikan hujan?

Kembali, keduanya melangkah di bawah guyuran derasnya hujan. Udara yang semakin dingin membuat tubuh menggigil. Tsuna ingin segera sampai dan membuat cokelat panas. Giotto pun sama dengan Tsuna. Ia ingin segera sampai dan menghangatkan diri.

"Hujannya semakin deras saja," keluh Tsuna seraya menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya. Dari mulutnya pun keluar uap.

"Cucianku pasti tak kering lagi," menghela napas. Giotto yang tinggal sendirian di rumahnya itu cukup kerepotan.

Keluhan dari Giotto sontak membuat Tsuna menoleh dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Giotto seperti ibu rumah tangga saja," tertawa kecil.

"Jangan begitu, aku kan belum terbiasa dengan pekerjaan rumah," menghela napas. "Dan aku bukan wanita," tambah Giotto.

Tsuna berhenti tertawa. "Gomen, gomen." Ia tahu kehidupan Giotto seperti apa. "Mau aku bantu?" tawar Tsuna.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkan sesuatu."

Tsuna tersenyum lebar. "Aku punya PR. Bantu aku mengerjakannya," pinta Tsuna pada Giotto.

"Hm." Giotto berpikir sejenak. "Buatkan aku juga makan malam, bagaimana?"

"A, apa!?"

"Mau tidak?"

Tsuna berpikir ulang. "Bagaimana kalau aku menginap di rumahmu?"

Giotto menoleh dan kembali menatap jalanan. "Aku rasa tak buruk."

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan!" Ini kesempatan bagus. Dengan begitu Tsuna bisa lebih tahu banyak tentang Giotto.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Hampir dua tahun lamanya Giotto tinggal di Namimori. Ia pindah ke Namimori karena ayahnya mendapat tawaran pekerjaan di Jepang. Giotto tinggal sendirian. Ayahnya bekerja di luar kota. Sedang ibu Giotto... Beliau sudah meninggal tepat saat mereka akan pindah ke Jepang karena sakit.

Dua tahun hidup tanpa sosok seorang ibu cukup berat bagi Giotto. Selama beliau masih ada, Giotto sangat bergantung padanya. Pekerjaan rumah yang tak biasa Giotto kerjakan mulai dikerjakannya. Ayahnya bekerja keras sebagai single parent.

Giotto tak pernah mengeluh pada ayahnya. Ia berusaha tegar dalam menjalani hidupnya. Saat itulah Tsuna datang. Remaja kikuk yang bertetangga dengannya. Dia sangat menyenangkan. Giotto terhibur karenanya.

Tepatnya di musim panas, Giotto mulai mengenal Tsuna. Waktu itu Tsuna tak sengaja menendang kaki Giotto. Seharusnya Tsuna menendang bola yang dioperkan padanya. Tapi dia malah menendang kaki Giotto cukup keras.

Hari itu di sekolah mereka sedang diadakan pekan olahraga. Di sana ada pertandingan sepak bola antar kelas. Di tengah pertandingan, murid kelas satu melawan murid kelas dua. Dan saat itulah kecerobohan Tsuna membawa kesialan bagi timnya.

UKS menjadi saksi bisu kecerobohan Tsuna yang lainnya. Bukannya mengobati Giotto, dia malah menambah luka Giotto. Hingga pada akhirnya Tsuna yang diobati oleh Giotto karena ia terjatuh cukup keras saat akan menyimpan kotak P3K.

Tsuna yang merasa bersalah malah menempel pada Giotto karena perasaan bersalahnya. Padahal Giotto tak merasa demikian. Tapi dia teman yang baik baginya. Ditambah ibu Tsuna yang baik dan ramah, membuat Giotto merasa sangat nyaman.

Di musim hujan tahun lalu, Giotto menjadi lebih dekat dengan Tsuna. Ia tak ragu lagi pada tetangga sekaligus adik kelasnya itu. Bahkan tak jarang Giotto ikut menginap di sana saat ia merasa kesepian.

Membantu Tsuna mengerjakan PR adalah tugas utamanya. Di saat mengajari Tsuna, ia merasa menjadi seorang guru dan juga seorang kakak. Butuh penanganan khusus dalam membantu Tsuna belajar.

Kehangatan keluarga dari tetangganya itu membuat Giotto sedikit terobati. Terkadang, Nana ikut memantau keadaan Giotto di rumahnya. Ayahnya sudah memercayakan Giotto pada keluarga Sawada.

Beberapa hal tentang Giotto telah diketahui oleh Tsuna. Ia tak keberatan jika Tsuna tahu lebih banyak sekalipun. Bagi Giotto, keluarga Sawada sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri. Mereka memberikan perhatian mereka layaknya pada anak sendiri. Giotto akui mereka keluarga yang unik. Sayangnya, sang kepala keluarga, Iemitsu, harus kembali bekerja. Kekonyolan dari Iemitsu cukup dirindukannya.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Tsuna kembali ke kehidupan sebelumnya. Tinggal berdua dengan sang ibu, Nana. Ayahnya kembali ke luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan. Sebenarnya Tsuna senang jika ayahnya pergi. Kenapa? Ayahnya terlalu konyol. Apalagi Giotto yang tahu seperti apa ayahnya itu membuat Tsuna tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Melihat keakraban mereka, membuat Tsuna mengelus dada. Kenapa Giotto bisa seakrab itu dengan ayahnya? Sejak kecil Tsuna selalu dibuat menangis oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ayahnya tak bermaksud seperti itu. Dia hanya ingin Tsuna menjadi anak yang kuat.

Mengesampingkan tentang keluarganya, Tsuna senang dengan adanya Giotto. Teman baik pertama Tsuna. Ia masih ingat kenapa mereka bisa sampai saling mengenal seperti itu. Cerita yang sangat menggelikan. Setiap hari Tsuna selalu bisa melihat sosok itu meski bukan untuk berbicara dengannya. Itu cukup. Dari kamarnya saja Tsuna bisa menguping pembicaraan ibunya dengan Giotto.

Tsuna juga tak selalu meminta bantuan Giotto. Terkadang ia malu jika Giotto terus membantunya meskipun Giotto tak keberatan. Selain hanya ingin melihat wajahnya, Tsuna pun ingin selalu mendengar suaranya dari jarak dekat. Seperti saat dia membimbingnya dalam belajar.

Awalnya Tsuna hanya mengagumi sosok Giotto yang baik padanya. Pada remaja kikuk yang sering membuat masalah. Dialah orang yang tak mempermasalahkan kecerobohannya. Padahal sudah sering Tsuna menyeret Giotto ke dalam masalahnya.

Sampai saat ini, perasaan Tsuna terhadap Giotto terus berkembang. Ia menyukai Giotto. Tak ada keinginan sedikit pun untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tsuna takut bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tsuna takut jika Giotto hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat ataupun sebagai adik. Hubungan seperti ini lebih baik daripada hubungan mereka hancur karena sebuah keegoisan.

Tsuna tahu, ini adalah musim hujan terakhir bersama Giotto. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menempuh ujian sekolah. Giotto lulus dan Tsuna naik ke kelas tiga. Waktu yang terbatas ini akan Tsuna manfaatkan untuk selalu berada di dekat Giotto. Hanya selama musim hujan. Di luar itu, mereka punya kesibukan masing-masing.

Sering kali Tsuna mengkhayalkan sebuah harapan manis tentang Giotto. Tentang Giotto yang sebenarnya juga menyukainya. Angan-angan itu selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Biarpun hanya sebuah mimpi belaka, hal itu cukup membuat Tsuna terus tersenyum bahagia di saat Giotto jauh darinya.

Tak lupa Tsuna selalu mengabadikan sebuah momen saat Giotto menepuk kepalanya ataupun mengusapnya. Sentuhan sederhana yang selalu membuat Tsuna salah tinglah dan selalu dihadiahi tawa geli dari Giotto.

Keakraban mereka pernah menjadi sebuah buah bibir jika mereka sebenarnya adalah pasangan kekasih. Buah bibir yang sangat manis bagi Tsuna. Ada juga yang mengatakan jika keduanya adalah bersaudara.

Mengingat semua itu, tak pernah Giotto membantahnya ataupun marah. Dia hanya tersenyum yang membuat semua orang, termasuk Tsuna sendiri menjadi bingung. Giotto benar-benar orang yang tak bisa ditebak dengan mudah. Sebenarnya apa yang dirasakan oleh Giotto?

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Gomen, apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama, Giotto?" tanya Tsuna seraya masuk ke rumah Giotto yang tak menyahutnya.

Giotto hanya membukakan pintu dan diam setelah mendengar namanya disebut. Biasanya tak seperti itu. "Apa?"

Eh? "Eeeh!?" Tsuna baru sadar jika ia telah menyebut nama Giotto. Bukannya "Senpai". Cepat-cepat Tsuna membungkuk beberapa kali. "Gomen, gomen, gomen..."

Giotto tertawa dengan renyahnya. "Tidak apa-apa," kata Giotto seraya mengibaskan tangannya. "Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku dengan nama," senyum.

"Eh?" Benar juga. Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan wajah Giotto yang tersenyum padanya. "A... Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Tsuna segera ke dapur. Berlama-lama menatap wajah itu membuat Tsuna ingin meledak.

Giotto tersenyum kecil dan menutup pintu. Terlihat sekali jika Tsuna sedang salah tingkah. Dia melupakan tasnya yang berisi buku tugasnya. "Ceroboh." Giotto pun pergi ke ruang tengah dan memeriksa buku tugas Tsuna.

Di dapur Tsuna membuat makan malam dengan wajah bersemu. Ini seperti... Tsuna seorang "Istri" yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya. Tsuna menggeleng keras. Khayalannya terlalu jauh.

"Apa yang kurang, ya?" Tsuna mencicipi masakannya. "Hm... Gula..." Gula yang diinginkan Tsuna tidak ada. "Giotto, kau tak punya gula?" tanya Tsuna dengan suara keras.

"Aku lupa membelinya," sahut Giotto yang beranjak menuju dapur. "Kalau begitu aku minta dulu," kata Giotto seraya menunjuk ke arah belakang dengan ibu jarinya. Yang mana arah yang ditunjuk itu adalah rumah Tsuna.

"Um," mengangguk pelan. Tsuna mematikan kompor dan duduk menunggu. Suara derasnya hujan terus terdengar. "Dingin..."

Giotto yang sudah ada di rumah Tsuna langsung menuju dapur dan meminta gula pada Nana yang sedang memasak juga.

"Ini." Giotto menyimpan toples yang berisi gula di atas meja.

"Eh? Cepat sekali," menoleh. Tsuna beranjak dan menyalakan kompor. Kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Tadi Kaa-san sedang membuat camilan untuk kita dan akan mengantarkannya setelah selesai."

"Benarkah? Tadi Kaa-san tak mengatakan akan membuat camilan padaku."

"Mungkin kejutan."

"Apa? Mana mungkin."

"Sudah, sudah. Coba mana masakanmu." Giotto langsung mencicipinya. "Sama seperti masakan ibumu," senyum.

"E, eh!?" Tsuna mengangguk pelan. Pujian dari Giotto.

"Kau pandai memasak."

"Senpai juga pasti bisa."

"Terakhir kali aku memasak, ayahku masuk rumah sakit."

Tsuna tertawa hambar. Masakan Giotto ternyata berbahaya.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Mari makan!"

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dengan hasil masakan Tsuna berada di tengah-tengah keduanya. Baru mereka memegang sendok, tiba-tiba lampu mati.

"Ehhh!?"

Giotto menghela napas. "Aku tak punya lilin."

"La, lalu bagaimana?" Keadaan gelap seperti ini sangat tidak disukai oleh Tsuna.

"Kita diam saja."

"Ta, tapi..."

"Pasti tidak akan lama."

"Tapi aku takut gelap, Senpai..."

"Kaa-san pasti akan kemari."

"Be, benarkah?"

"Hanya perkiraan saja."

Tsuna cemberut mendengarnya. Giotto terlalu santai dan tak mau susah. Tsuna terpaksa diam menunggu. Cerita hantu yang sering diceritakan oleh ayahnya tiba-tiba terbayang. "Se, senpai... Hantu itu tidak ada, kan?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Eh!?"

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung."

Itu artinya Giotto berharap bisa melihatnya secara langsung. "Senpai aneh..."

Giotto tertawa pelan. "Jangan dibahas lagi, nanti kau semakin ketakutan." Giotto berdiri dan mendekati Tsuna. "Kita ke ruang tengah, di sana pasti lebih terang."

"Ba, baiklah..." Tsuna berdiri dan meraba-raba tangan Giotto. "Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ini seperti uji nyali.

Giotto geleng kepala. "Tidak akan ada apa-apa. Perhatikan langkahmu." Giotto membimbing Tsuna menuju ruang tengah. Genggaman tangan Tsuna pada lengannya sangat erat. Apa dia seperti ini saat setiap diadakan uji nyali di sekolahnya?

"Giotto... Sepertinya ada seseorang di luar." Eh? Lagi? "Ma, maksudku Senpai," cepat-cepat Tsuna meralatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Di tempatku memang selalu memanggil nama secara langsung tanpa embel-embel apa pun." Di luar memang ada seseorang. Giotto bisa merasakannya.

"Begitu ya," gumam Tsuna. Setelah berada di ruang tengah, mereka hanya berdiri menghadap jendela yang ada di sana. "I... Itu apa...?"

Giotto juga melihatnya. Ada bayangan seseorang. "Mungkin ibumu, Tsunayoshi." Giotto bermaksud membuka gorden jendela, tapi dicegah oleh Tsuna.

"Tu, tunggu..." Bayangan di luar jendela itu sama sekali tak bergerak. "Jangan dibuka," pinta Tsuna.

"Bagaimana jika itu Kaa-san?"

"Kaa-san pasti akan memanggil kita."

Giotto agak berpikir keras di sini. Memang ada benarnya. "Tsunayoshi."

"Apa?"

"Bu... Bukan apa-apa."

Tsuna mengernyit. Ada apa dengan Giotto? "Ki, kita ke kamar saja."

"Tapi aku belum mengunci pintu, Tsunayoshi."

"Aku ikut."

•••••••o0o•••••••

Keesokan paginya keduanya terbangun. Mereka tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggu lampu menyala kembali.

"Hiii!" Tsuna turun dari kasur dan berlari ke ruang tengah. PR-nya, Tsuna lupa mengerjakan tugasnya. "Bagaimana ini!?"

Giotto yang masih setengah tertidur hanya berdiri di belakang Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi."

"A, aku harus membuat sarapan!"

Giotto menghela napas. Cepat sekali larinya. Padahal Giotto belum mengatakan apa pun pada Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Apa? Aku sedang sibuk, Senpai."

"Bukankah hari ini hanya setengah hari?"

"Eh?"

"Hari ini setengah hari," ulang Giotto.

"Itu artinya... PR tidak akan diperiksa?"

Mengangguk. "Jadi jangan khawatir."

"Tapi bagaimana jika tiba-tiba harus dikumpulkan?"

Giotto menunjuk masakan Tsuna. "Gosong."

"Eh? Eeeh!?" Tsuna panik seketika. Alhasil telur mata sapi yang Tsuna masak gosong.

"Sudah, sudah, tidak usah seperti itu, Tsunayoshi." Roti dan selai kacang sudah cukup. Ditambah segelas susu pasti akan membuat kenyang.

"Gomen."

"Aku yang akan mengerjakannya."

"Kenapa tidak dari kemarin?" gerutu Tsuna yang menatap sebal pada Giotto.

Giotto mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum hambar. Sepertinya Tsuna kesal. Giotto menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat dan segera mengerjakan tugas Tsuna.

Giotto sibuk dengan PR Tsuna, sedang Tsuna sendiri membantu menyiapkan buku-buku Giotto untuk hari ini. Sesekali Tsuna memerhatikan wajah serius Giotto yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tsuna tersenyum tipis. Setiap raut wajah itu sangat berharga baginya. "Nanti pulang sekolah, mau kutraktir?"

"Apa?" Giotto menoleh sebentar dan kembali mengerjakan PR Tsuna. Ia mengangguk-angguk. "Boleh."

Tsuna tersenyum senang. Uang tabungannya pasti cukup untuk hari ini. Tsuna juga ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Giotto. Anggap saja itu kenangan dan juga sebagai ungkapan perasaannya yang terpendam selama ini.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Tak terasa, musim hujan telah berakhir. Tsuna tak lagi mempunyai kesempatan untuk bisa selalu dekat dengan Giotto. Ujian sekolah sudah ada di depan mata. Semua para pelajar sibuk untuk mempersiapkan ujian yang akan segera datang. Selain menjaga kesehatan, mereka juga mengikuti bimbingan belajar di luar sekolah.

Termasuk Tsuna. Ia mengikuti bimbingan belajar karena tak ingin merepotkan Giotto. Hampir setiap hari Tsuna pulang larut malam. Sendirian tanpa adanya teman seperjalanan. Tempat mereka mengikuti bimbingan belajar tentunya berbeda. Sebenarnya Tsuna bisa masuk ke tempat yang sama dengan Giotto biarpun berbeda kelas. Ia sengaja. Agar lebih terbiasa tanpa dia yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Giotto akan segera menghilang dari kehidupannya. Meskipun mereka berada di bawah langit yang sama, tetapi tetap saja tanah yang mereka pijak itu berbeda.

Hari kelulusan tiba. Mereka yang telah menyelesaikan pendidikannya akan segera memilih masa depannya masing-masing. Sedang mereka yang naik satu tingkat, menjadi pengganti mereka yang telah berhasil menempuh ujian.

"Selamat, Senpai." Tsuna tahu ini hari terakhirnya bersama Giotto.

"Ah, iya. Selamat juga, ya." Giotto menepuk pelan kepala Tsuna. "Aku lupa." Giotto mencopot satu kancing kemejanya. "Ini," ia mengepalkannya pada tangan Tsuna. "Hanya kau yang mendapatkannya," mengerling.

"Eh!?" _Hanya aku yang mendapatkannya?_ Bagaimana bisa Giotto lolos dari para gadis yang mengincarnya!? "A, aku juga." Tsuna memberikan kancing kemejanya.

Giotto tertawa pelan. "Aku akan menjaganya."

Rasanya... Hampa... Ketika punggung itu semakin menjauh, ingin sekali Tsuna mendekapnya dengan erat. Tak ada kata perpisahan... Kenapa...?

Saat Tsuna sadar, ia segera melangkah dan mencari sosok itu. Nihil... Itu yang didapatkan Tsuna. Sosok itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Menyesal? Ia menyesal...

"Giotto..." Tsuna hanya menggenggam kancing yang dianggapnya berharga dari apa pun.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Rumah yang ada di sampingnya kini tak berpenghuni. Sepi sekali. Suara yang biasa didengarnya dari kamar pun sudah tak terdengar lagi.

Tsuna melangkah di bawah payungnya. Sendirian. Dulu... Selalu ada seseorang yang memegangi payungnya. Berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Derasnya hujan pun tetap sama. Tak berkurang dari tahun ke tahun.

"Sekarang dia sedang apa?"

"Apakah di sana juga hujan?"

"Apa sekarang posisiku tergantikan?"

Tsuna tersenyum tipis.

Di bawah langit yang sama dengan tempat yang berbeda, Giotto pun kini tengah menatap rintik hujan dari balik jendela kamarnya.

Giotto telah menjalani hidup barunya. Tetap sendirian tanpa sang ayah yang selalu sibuk bekerja. Ia pun melanjutkan jejak ayahnya. Ada satu impian yang ingin diwujudkannya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia terjatuh lagi?"

"Atau... Sekarang sudah ada yang menjaganya?"

Giotto ingin kembali ke sana.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Satu tahun berlalu. Hari yang sama dengan tahun sebelumnya. Hari kelulusan. Sama dengan yang dilakukan Giotto dulu, ia bersembunyi dari orang-orang yang mengincar segala benda yang melekat di tubuhnya. Dari kancing sampai kemeja akan mereka incar. Tradisi yang merepotkan tapi menyenangkan jika bisa mendapatkannya dari orang yang disukai.

Tsuna menghela napas lelah. "Di sini lumayan aman," gumam Tsuna. Sekarang Tsuna harus menunggu kesempatan untuk kabur. Kenapa selalu saja laki-laki yang menjadi incaran? Jika tertangkap... Apa Tsuna akan kembali dengan bertelanjang dada? Atau bahkan lebih? Membayangkannya saja sungguh sangat mengerikan.

Semoga saja mereka menyerah. Tsuna menatap sebuah kancing yang ada di telapak tangannya. Kancing yang diberikan oleh Giotto waktu kelulusan dulu. Tsuna tersenyum kecil. "Dia hebat bisa lolos," senyum.

Tsuna terkejut ketika mendengar suara derit pintu yang terbuka. Ditambah suara langkah kaki itu memasuki ruangan ini. Apakah ada yang menemukannya? Jika benar... _Aku harus bagaimana!?_

"Tsunayoshi."

"Hiii!" Tsuna menutup rapat mulutnya dengan dua tangan. Kenapa ia menjerit!? Tapi suara itu... Tsuna mengintip dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tepatnya di belakang kursi di ujung kelas dekat pintu keluar. "Eh?"

"Ternyata memang di sini," senyum.

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya. "Giotto...?" Tsuna berdiri dan menatap tak percaya. Jarak mereka sekarang hanya beberapa langkah. Tsuna tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia terharu bisa melihat wajah itu lagi.

"Tsunayoshi?" Giotto segera mendekati Tsuna dan dan merengkuhnya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu..." bisiknya.

"A... Apa...?" Apa yang dikatakan oleh Giotto? Kenapa tiba-tiba...

"Tsunayoshi."

"A, aku juga." Perasaan ini... Tsuna merasa perasaannya telah tersampaikan. "Giotto...?" mendongak.

"Menikahlah denganku, Tsunayoshi..."

Ini mimpi...? Atau kenyataan...?

 _ **Hiii! Go, gomen!**_

 _ **Tidak, apa-apa.**_

 _ **A, aku Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_

 _ **Giotto.**_

 _ **Hiii! Gomen Senpai!**_

 _ **Ini bukan salahmu.**_

 _ **Ayahmu unik, Tsunayoshi.**_

 _ **Bagiku dia aneh.**_

 _ **Boleh aku ikut denganmu?**_

 _ **Eh? Ikut memakai payung?**_

 _ **Senpai luar biasa.**_

 _ **Ini bukan apa-apa.**_

 _ **Hei, mau membuatkanku makan malam?**_

 _ **Bagaimana dengan PR-ku?**_

 _ **Aku akan membantumu.**_

 _ **Akan kubuatkan!**_

 _ **Tsunayoshi?**_

 _ **Aku senang bisa terus bersamamu.**_

 _ **Kau adikku yang manis.**_

 _ **Tepatnya kikuk.**_

 _ **Hujan...**_

 _ **Menginap saja. Kita bertetangga, kan?**_

 _ **Justru karena kita bertetangga, Senpai...**_

 _ **Kau baik-baik saja, Tsunayoshi?**_

 _ **Hiii! A, apa itu!?**_

 _ **Aku akan menjagamu.**_

 _ **Senpai...**_

 _ **Kau baik sekali, Tsunayoshi.**_

 _ **Gomen menunggu lama.**_

 _ **Ah, aku juga baru keluar.**_

 _ **Hanya kau yang mendapatkannya.**_

 _ **A, aku juga.**_

 _ **Aku akan menjaganya.**_

 _ **Giotto...**_

"Senpai... Aku mau... Aku bersedia!"

Tanpa saling mengungkapkan perasaan satu sama lain pun, sekarang jawaban telah mereka dapatkan. Ternyata... Rasa yang sama telah dirasakan oleh keduanya sejak dulu. Sama-sama saling menyukai.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Anoo, Giotto... Kemarin Kaa-san bercerita aneh."

"Cerita apa?"

"Waktu mati lampu."

"Kapan?"

"Waktu aku menginap dan kita ketiduran tanpa sempat makan malam."

"..."

"Giotto?"

"Aku berbicara lama dengan Nana-san karena menunggu camilan."

"Eh?"

"Dan ketika aku kembali, kau tertidur di kamarku, Tsunayoshi."

"A... Apa...? Ta, tapi... Kau kembali dengan membawa gula dan bersamaku saat mati lampu."

"Tapi aku bersama Nana-san dan tidak mati lampu."

"Eh?"

"Tsunayoshi...?"

"Eeeh!?"

"Tsunayoshi?"

"Hiii!"

"Tsunayoshi!?"

•••••••o0o•••••••

•Fin•

* * *

Finish!

Cerita ini hanyalah inspirasi yang tiba-tiba muncul karena hujan yang tak reda-reda :"v

Sebuah kisah tanpa ungkapan yang pada akhirnya dipersatukan :3

Rebutan kancing itu ada di Itazura na Kiss xD yah... Aku masih inget meskipun udah bertahun-tahun lamanya tuh film,hhe

Errr, untuk yang terakhir... Biarlah menjadi sebuah misteri #plak

Anggap aja ini sama kayak Giotto yang awal muncul hadir dengan pakaian lengkap, tapi di ending jasnya ilang(?) #maksa ._.

Ok, ok... Sankyuu minna~

Review please~

Ciao!


End file.
